As known, parachute devices are defined by bags which contain a main parachute and a reserve parachute and are worn by way of an appropriate harness for jumping from the aircraft, for military purposes, as a sport, or in emergency situations.
After jumping from the aircraft and the opening of the main parachute, it is usually possible to manoeuvre the main parachute canopy to determine an approximate direction of the path to the ground during the descent. The need is felt for increasing the gliding distance of the parachutist during the descent from the jump point, without interfering with jumping operations from the aircraft and the opening of the parachute, for example in order to land on a safer area and, more in general, to increase the parachutist operational capacity.
In the prior art, to fly at distances relatively high, is known to use motor para-gliders, also called para-motors, having a structure which supports one or two motorized screw propellers. Said structure hinders the jump attempt from aircraft, therefore the known para-motors are unsatisfactory.